The New Girl
by princess190
Summary: When Claire moves to Beacon Hills. She is suddenly dragged into the supernatural. That's when she meets Derek.
1. The New Girl

I listen to the rain while my mom is driving to our new house in Beacon Hills. I look over and see Erin, my sister, sleeping. When we drive in a neighborhood I see these two guys. One guy is hanging from the rood and the other is holding a bat. We stop at a house that is big but not to big. My mom says, "Girls, we are here."

After we got all of our stuff out of the car. My sister and I go pick out our rooms. I went to the left of the stairs into this room that is big and has a huge closet. It had purple walls and a purple bathroom.

I decided to go to bed because I will be going to Beacon Hills High School tomorrow.

I wake up and hear something outside so I got up and looked out my window and I see one of the guys from earlier going into the house across the street. I close my curtains and crawl back into bed.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock so I got up and went to take a shower. After, I got out of the shower went to get clothes on. I decided on black jeans, a blue tank top, a leather jacket, and black stilettoes.

I go down the stairs into the kitchen and get some cereal. When my mom says, "Claire you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Mom." I yelled running out the door. I get to my car and try to turn it on, it won't start. I say, "I'm so going to be late for my first day of school." We I hear a tap on my window and roll it down.

"Hey I'm Scott I live across the street are you having car trouble?" He says.

"I'm Claire I juts moved here last night and yes I'm having trouble starting my car." "I'm so going to be late to school."

"Hey my car is over there I can take you. You are going to Beacon Hills High School right?" Scott says.

"Yes that would be great thank you."

We get into the car going to the school. He asks "So what grade are you in?"

"I'm sophomore. You?"

Scott says, "Me too. I can show you to the office to get your schedule and see if we have any classes together."

"That would be great"

We pull up to the school and get out when a guy yells "Scott! Lets see this thing." When he looks at me and says, "Oh hey I'm Stiles." giving me an awkward wave.

"Hey, I'm Claire. Well I have to go to the office. I'll see you later Scott and Stiles." giving them a wave. I was curious to what Stiles said "_Lets see this thing!"_

I finally get to the office after getting lost. I go up to the secretary and she says "Are you Claire Collins?"

"Yes I am." I say

"The principal will be with you in a few minutes please take a seat." She says. I make my way over to one empty chair and sit down the girl next to me says, "Hey, I'm Allison and I'm new here too." I say "Hey I'm Claire. Where did you move from?"

Allison says "I moved from San Francisco what about you?" I say "I moved here from Georgia." That was all the talking we did before the principal came and got us and lead us to our first class which was English. 

The principal says, "Class these are our new students Claire Collins and Allison Argent please make them feel welcomed." with that he left. The only seats that were left were 2 in the back and 1 next to some guy. I made my way to the one next to the boy.

"Hey, I'm Claire."

"Oh, Hey I'm Isaac." with that the teacher started to teach the lesson. After the bell rang, I made my way over to my locker which happens to be next to Allison's. "Hey Allison." "Hey Claire." When this red head girl came up to Allison and said, "Wow! That jacket is absolute killer. Where did you get it from?" Allison said "My mom used to be a buyer in San Francisco."

She turned to me and said "I love your shoes and you two are my new best friends." That's when this guy puts his arm over the red head's shoulder and kisses her. She says "I'm Lydia and this is my boyfriend Jackson." He says " So there's this party this weekend you two should come. Allison says, "Sorry I can't it is family night Friday." Then they all three looked at me and I said," Yeah sure why not."

Jackson says, "I've got to get to practice." Lydia says, "Why don't you two come with." "Like football?" said Allison. Jackson says, "Football is a joke here the sport is lacrosse." "All because of the team captain." Lydia says before kissing Jackson. "Good it is settled you're coming with." pulling us with her to the lacrosse field to the bleaters. 

Allison says, "Who is that?" pointing to the goalie. Lydia says "I don't know why?"

Allison says " He is in my English class."

I say "His name is Scott he drove me to school since my car broke down this morning at my house." That's when we see him get hit in the face by a ball.

Guy after guy Scott caught the ball. Then Jackson pushes forward and throws and Scott catches it. We all get up and cheers for him and Stiles says, "That's my friend right there!"

I waited on Scott to get done in the locker room by the car when he comes up and says "Hey do you mind if we make a little stop before I take you home?"

"Yeah that's fine." We get into the car and drive toward the woods. Which kind of freaked me out.

We get out and he says "I just have to find my inhaler that I lost in the woods. We are waiting on Stiles to get here though."

When Stiles gets here we begin to walk in the woods I get this chill that freaks me out. Then I Scott say, "I can smell things like the mint gum in your pocket and Claire's perfume." Stiles says "So, it all started with the bite?" I say "What bit?" They both turned and looked at me. Then Stiles explained to me what happened last night and what he meant by what he said this morning.

Scott says "What if it is like a disease? I move faster, smell better, see better."

Stiles says "No I think I've heard of it before its called _lycanthropy_." Scott asks "Wait is that bad?"

Stiles says " Yeah but it only happens once a month."

Scott says "What why only once a month?"

Stiles was about to answer when I said " Oh my gosh he saying your a werewolf!"

That's when Stile starts howling and says "You are the one that said you heard howling."

That's when Scott says "No I swear this is where I dropped it." I looked over and I saw a man in a leather jacket looking at us.

**Hey so this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Mysterious Stranger

Scott says "No I swear this is where I dropped my inhaler." While Scott and Stiles were looking. I looked behind me to see a black hair, green eyes man with a leather jacket on.

He says " What are you doing here? This is Private Property." Stiles says " Oh man we didn't know." Scott says "Yeah we were just looking for something." That's when the sexy guy threw him his inhaler and looked at me and walked away.

Stile says, "Dude, that was Derek Hale. Remember he is only a few years older than us. His family died in a fire like 10 years ago."

I say "Oh my gosh, that's awful."

Scott says " I've got to get to work. Stiles can you take Claire home?"

"Yeah sure."

We get to my house and say goodbye. I get out and I have a feeling that I was being watched. I looked around me and go into my house. I see that is a note from my mom saying "_ Your sister and I went to go out to eat."_

I go upstairs to my room and go take a shower. When I got out of the shower, I did some homework, and went to bed.

When I got up I went to my closet to pick some clothes out. I picked out a coral dress that stops at my mid-thigh and my leather jacket with my black heels.

My mom said she got my car fixed so I can drive to school today.

I got outside to my car and I get a chill like I did in the woods the day before. I got into my car and drove to school.

When I got to school Lydia ran to me and asked "Why don't you come get ready at my house for the party?" "Ok." I said.

I went to my locker where I found Allison. "Hey Allison."

"Hey Claire. Guess what?"

"What?"

She said "So I ran into this dog and I went to the closest animal shelter and Scott works there. Ok and he gave me his shirt because I was soaked. Then he wiped an eyelash off my face and he asked me to the party tonight."

"Yeah! I'm so excited for you."

The day went by a blur until after school when I went to Lydia's.

Lydia spent most of the time getting me dressed. I wore a light pick dress that had sparkles on it and champagne colored shoes and my hair is curled.

After Lydia got ready we went to let people in the house for the party. A few minutes after I saw Scott and Allison come it. I went over there and whispered to Allison "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She looked at me shocked. I smiled and went to get another drink. When someone pulls me by my waist and pushed me against the wall. It was one of he lacrosse player I didn't know. He said "Hey why don't we go somewhere a little more private." I said "Get away from me!" He said "No we are going to go somewhere and you can show me what you got." I said "Get away from me! Your are such a jerk!" When someone pulled him off me and punched him. I looked up to see the last person I thought I would see _Derek Hale. _He said "Are you ok?" I said "Um, Thank you."

He asked "Do you know where I can find Scott McCall?"

I said "Why should I tell you?"

"Maybe because I just saved you from a drunk hormonal teenager."

"Look I don't know where Scott is. Even if I did I won't tell you." I said and walked away.

That when I saw Scott dancing with Allison looking like they were going to kiss when Scott pulled away and run to his car. I found Allison and we went to look for Scott when Derek said "Allison I'm a friend of Scott's. He told me to give you a ride home." I said "I was just leaving the party so why don't I take you home Allison." I stared at him.

When we got to my car, I saw that someone had sliced my tires. Derek said "Why don't I take both of you home since your car is messed up." We got in the car and made our way to Allison's house. We dropped Allison home and went to my house.

I looked at Derek and said "You are not a friend of Scott's. I was there in the woods and he didn't know you." I said.

"You need to worry about yourself and stay away from Scott." He said.

"Why would I need to stay away from Scott. He is my friend." I said.

"You know that joke that your friend Stiles said in the woods. Well that isn't a joke." He said.

"What how did you hear that?" I said.

"I'm a werewolf. They can hear better." He said.

"Ok you are insane. Wait where are you taking me?" I said.

"You don't believe me. I'm going to show you." He said.


	3. Werewolves are Real

Derek drives through the woods to a burnt house. He stops and looks at me and says "Stay in the car no matter what." I rolled my eyes at him. He got out and went into the woods. That's when I hear Scott say "Where is she?" So I got out and went over there. That's when something attacked me but someone pulled it off of me and said "I thought I told you to stay in the car." I said "I heard Scott."

He said "Scott is the one that attacked you."

"Wait, what Scott wouldn't do that!" I said.

Scott said "Claire I'm so sorry I didn't know that it was you."

That's when Derek pulled me into his arms and pushed me against the tree and did the same to Scott.

Wow he's so hot I thought. I could feel myself blush. I hoped Derek didn't see that. When I looked up at him he was staring down at me smiling. Oh crap he saw!

He pushed me out of the way but Scott got shot in the arm by a arrow. I tried to get up but Derek told me to stay down. Derek took out the people with weapons and got Scott and helped me up. When we got far enough Scott said "Who were they?" Derek said "They were hunters. They have hunted our kind for centuries."

Scott yelled "You did this to me!"

Derek said "Is it so bad you are stronger, you can hear better, and you can see better. We are now brothers Scott we protect each other."

Derek drove me home. The car ride was silent no one made a sound. When we got to my house I ran inside and to my room. I was about to take off my dress when I felt a chill running down my spine. I turned around to be face to face with Derek.

I said "Derek! What are you doing?"

He said " I just wanted to see if you were ok."

I said "What do you think? I just found out that my neighbor and friend is a werewolf and that werewolves exist. So no I'm not ok. I'm freaking out." I cried.

Derek pulled me into a hug. I could stay like this forever I thought.

When I pulled away Derek looked at me then my lips. I thought to myself _Oh crap! _That's when he bent over and kissed me. It was a kiss with so much passion. I kissed him back instantly. When I heard the front door close. We broke apart and looked at each other. We were both out of breath. He said "I should go before your mom comes in."

"Yeah. Good night Derek."

"Good night Claire."

I woke up and felt energized so I got up and put on light blue jeans my pink high heels and a pink ruffle shirt. I knew that I felt energized because of the kiss last night. I couldn't let Scott find out.

I got to school and I went to find Scott and Stiles. They were talking about how Derek buried a body on his property and that they were going to find the body and get him arrested. I tried to talk the out of it but they would listen to me.

That night I saw a police cruiser come out of Derek's driveway. I saw Derek in the back seat looking at me. I could tell he was mad. I was beyond mad. I called Scott and told him to meet me at my house. When I got home I saw Scott in the driveway. I walked up to him and slapped him so hard to the face it left a hand print on his face.

Scott yells "What was that for!"

"You know what that was for! How could you put Derek in jail. After, he said he was going to teach you how to control your anger!" with that I walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

After, I slapped Scott for getting Derek arrested. I went to my house and went to bed.

The next day, I didn't want to get up. I was going to go back to sleep when my sister pounced on my and told me to get up.

I went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower Lydia Face timed me. We picked out what we are going to were to school. I choose a light pink skirt that fell to my mid-thigh and a sleeveless black tank top and black heels.

When I got to school I meet up with Lydia to walk into school together. When we walked into school all eyes were on us. I said goodbye to Lydia and made my way towards Scott and Stiles.

I said " Are you still going to play the game tonight? You could lose control and kill someone."

Scott says "I'm going to still play the game and I WON'T KILL ANYONE."

" You know you could've just asked Derek but you got him arrested." I said walking away.

The rest of the day was a blur.

After school I went to Lydia's to help her with a sign for Jackson and an outfit for tonight. Since it was going to be cold I put on a jacket and jeans and my combat boots. Which Lydia was not happy about.

We got to the game and I hear Allison say "Claire come meet my dad."

"Dad, this is my friend Claire Collins."

"Claire this is my dad."

I said " Hello, Mr. Argent." giving him a smile wandering if he noticed me from the other night.

"Hello, Claire." giving me a smile.

Ali, Lydia and I sat on the bleachers. I say Scott go onto the field and I just prayed that this would be ok. I saw that nobody was passing the ball to Scott when I was being pulled to my feet by Lydia forcing me to hold the sign. I see Ali holding the other _oh crap Scott is not going to like this_. When I saw Scott look up at Ali. I felt sorry for him. When I see Stiles mouthing my name. I say " I'll be right back."

I walk aver to Stiles and he says "My dad just was called and he said that the girl that Derek buried was his sister. They found wolf hairs on the body. Derek is human not a wolf. Derek let out of jail." That made me smile.

He says "Wait why are you smiling he is going to kill Scott. Oh my gosh you like him!" I punch his arm "Shut up! We have to tell Scott."

Stiles says "He doesn't look to good when the opposing team throws the ball to Scott. We look at each other and then back at the game. When Scott make an unbelievable shot and we win the game. I see Scott run towards the locker room and I start going that way when I'm pulled into the woods against a tree.

I start to kick the person when I open my eyes and see Derek.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you." looking at him seeing that I was still pushed against the tree and start to blush.

He looks at me seeing my blush and realizes he still is pushing me against the tree and says "You could of gotten hurt going after Scott if I hadn't grabbed you." I look up and say "Scott is my friend the very first friend I had here and I trust him." He says "Maybe you shouldn't trust him you could get hurt." still pushing against me, looking down at me knowing he is doing it.

Until, we see Scott and Stiles coming out of the locker room. He backs away still looking at me and walks away. I thought _well that is a rude way of saying bye._

I meet up with Scott and Stiles. When they tell me how Stiles walked in on Allison and Scott making out.

Stiles says "What where were you? I couldn't find you. I saw you run toward to locker room but you weren't there."

I say "Oh um, I went with Lydia to the bathroom."

Scott says "You are lying."

I look at him and say " You do not have permission to listen to my heartbeat!" and turn around going to my car.

I get home and go take a shower. When I got out of the shower I walked into my room in a towel. When I get a chill _crap really right now while I'm in a towel Derek!_

I turn around and see Derek. He is looking at me up and down.

I say "Derek really right now."

He says "Sorry um, you should get dressed."

I say " That's what I was doing before you showed up. Just turn around."

He turned around while I got dressed in a tank top and sweatpants. I say "Ok, so what did you want-" I didn't get to finish talking before I was shoved again my wall. Derek roughly grabbed my hips has he kissed me. I could feel a moan in my chest. He lifted me up so me legs were around his hips has he moved to my dresser and sat me down. He rubbed his hands up and down my sides. I feel his hands touch my bare skin. I have my hands around his neck and in his hair. He pulls away and looks at me. Are breaths are heavy. I nod to him before he kisses me again and lifts me up placing me on my bed. I take his shirt off and rub my hands down his chest.

I hear him growl. He then rubs his hands under my shirt and begins to kiss my neck. I let out a small moan. He gets to my ear and sucks on my earlobe and says "We don't have to if you don't want to." I bring his face down to me and kiss him. He got my answer. He lifts up my shirt and looks me up and down before kissing my neck. I drag my hands all the way to his lower back when I decide I want to be on top. I flip us over and straddle his hips and lean down and kiss his neck. He reaches up and unclips my bra and throws it somewhere in the room.

I reach down to his belt buckle and unbuckle it. He sits up with me straddling him and pulls his pants down. He flips us back over where I'm on the bottom. He kisses me all the way from my neck to the top of my jeans. He unbuttons them and pulls them down leaving my only in my panties and him in his underwear.

He then begins to grip by thighs and toss them over his hips. He says "Look in my jacket pocket." I pick up his jacket pocket while runs his hands all over my body.

You know what happens next.


	5. Waking up

I wake up to someone's arms around my waist. I being to think about what happened last night when I hear a knock on the door. _Crap! _I say "One minute!" waking Derek up. He realizes that someone is at the door and gets into my closet with his clothes. I hurry up and put clothes on.

I open the door to find Scott. _Oh Crap!_

He says "Oh, um your mom said you would be up here. I didn't know I interrupted something."

Derek walks out of my closet fully clothed and says "Yes you woke us up."

I look at Scott he has a shocked face. I say "Why don't I just call you after I take a shower." He nobs and goes home.

I turn back to Derek and say "Really. You could of stayed in the closet. Now he going to give me hard time." walking to my bathroom and turning on the shower, only to see Derek followed me in there.

He says "Do you regret last night?"

I say "No! Of course not. Do you?"

"No. I don't but I need you to stay away from me before you get hurt." walking toward the window.

I grab his arm and said "No you don't get to say that to me after we just had sex!"

He says "Look I know what we did, but you need to stay away from me. I'm not good for you." jumping out the window and running to the woods.

I cried so hard. I had never felt the way I feel about Derek.

I got dress the best I could and walked to Scott's house. I knocked on the door and Scott answers. He sees that I've been crying and he asks "Oh my god! Claire are you ok?" pulling my in for a hug and into his house. I couldn't speak. I just cried onto Scott's shoulder and asked myself _why did he do that? Why did he say for me to stay away from him? Does he not like me? _

I get to school and see Lydia. I try to perk up before she asks me what is wrong. I get to class and I see Scott and Stiles out on the field. I asked if I could go to the bathroom. I walked down only to see Stiles hit Scott with balls. After they explained to me why they were doing that. The said Stile was going to teach Scott to control before Derek could. They looked at me when they said Derek.

After school Scott said he had to go to work but that I could stay with him. I agreed. When we got there Scott ran in. I followed when I got in I saw Derek and Scott and Scott's boss beaten up. Scott says "Just give me an hour to think of something and then meet me at the school." Derek looks at me and walks out. I felt like a knife stabbed me. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was having a panic attack. Scott ran over to me a told me to count to 10.

We got into Stiles' jeep and went to meet Derek at the school. They tried to drop me off and home. I said " I'm going Scott!"

Scott says "You just had a panic attack just by looking at Derek!"

"I don't care I need to talk to him anyways."

We get to the school. We get out and Scott gets in front of me to protect me from Derek. Derek sees me and says " What is _she_ doing here?"

Scott says "_She _is here to help!"

Scott says "Claire stay here and keep an eye on my boss."

Derek says "Where are you going?"

Scott says "You said I was linked to the alpha."

I walk over to Scott's boss and sit down.

Derek says "What are you doing here? You could get hurt?"

I snapped. "WHY WOULD YOU CARE? WAS I JUST SOMEONE ONE NIGHT STAND?" slapping him in the face while tears rolled down me face. I walked back over to Deaton.

That's when I hear something that sounded like a cat dying and then another one that was a loud howl.

Scott and Stile come out and Derek says "I'm going to kill you two. Were you trying to get the towns attention?"

Scott says "Sorry I didn't know it would be that loud." He looks in the trunk for his boss and sees that he is gone, and says "what did you do with my boss?" I looked at Scott and said " I was here the whole time. he didn't touch him." When I see Derek being lifted off his feet with blood spitting out of his mouth.

"DEREK!"

We run into the school. When Stiles decides to run and get something to lock the door. We run down the hall and Scott stops and says "He can't be dead." Stile says "I'm pretty sure he's dead blood spitting out of his mouth."

We get to a classroom and Stiles says "We need to get into a rook with less windows." The locker room. We get into the locker room when we hear something. We all hide in the lockers when I hear the janitor yelling at us to get out. When we gets stabbed into the back. We run out of there and down the halls when Scott stops and says "Allison is here I hear her phone." I call her at ask where she is. She says the swimming pools with Lydia and Jackson.

We get there and they ask us a million questions. When we hear something from inside the ceiling. We run into the chemistry class. Where Allison asks Scott what happened. Scott says "Someone killed the janitor." Allison says "What who did?" Scott says "Derek Hale."

I froze. Did I hear him correctly.

I said "You asshole!" punching him in the face as hard as I could.

He says "It's true face it he is bad."

I blanked out for a while last I hear was that Scott was going out there.

I found myself in the backseat of an ambulance. I was not injured. I had to give my statement. All I could think about is Derek.

I went home and took a shower. I got into bed and cried so hard and didn't have anymore tears left. I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up. I couldn't get up. My mom came in a said "I think you should stay home from school." I agreed. I went back to sleep but was waken by a chill down my spine. I sat up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. I had bags underneath my eyes. My hair was a mess. I had makeup running down my face.

I walked back into my room when I saw Derek sitting on my bed. I froze. How is he alive.

He said "I'm sorry. I told you to stay away from me. It was to protect you. You are not a one night stand. I care about you so much it hurts."

I walk over to stand in front of him. I pulled his face up to look at me. I kissed him like it was the last time I would ever kiss him. It was with so much passion. I pulled away and asked "You don't need to push people away to protect them. The people that come back must love you a lot and don't want to lose you. When you said for me to stay away. It felt like I was shot. When I saw you at the vets I felt like I couldn't breathe. When I saw you get stabbed. It felt like my heart had been ripped out."

He looked at me. He leaned down and kissed me so hard that it knocked the breathe out of you. He pulled away and said "When I said you needed to stay away. When I left I was so angry at myself for hurting you because I heard you cry. I tried to tell myself that it was to protect you. At the school when you slapped me and told me what you thought. I hurt to know that you thought that. When I was stabbed. I saw you scream my name. I heard you cry yourself to sleep. It broke my heart to see you cry. I tried to stay away. I thought it was best for you to think I was dead so you would move on from me. I couldn't it hurt to be away from you."

I stared at him. Derek Hale never once told his feelings. He was telling me his feelings about me. All I could think is how do I show him how much I care.


End file.
